Skulduggery Pleasant, Blood Line
by BeautyandtheNerd
Summary: Kaylee Carder is an odd girl. She fights, has a big ego and is as thin as a twig. When her adopted parents go out for dinner one night, Kaylee's world is turned upside down again. She finds out that her dad is alive and that she's very special and looks for him while joining Skulduggery and friends on a case. But her dad is closer than she thinks.
1. Protologe

**Hey guys, ok so this has a few of my OCs and of crocyoyohi's OCs. Also Most credit goes to crocyoyohi for starting the story on a Skulduggery Pleasant forum. So Thanks to crocyoyohi and go and follow him. Any how I wrote part of the story and I'm changing it up a bit. Also This taking place in the future and I didn't finish reading the series so don't get made if I didn't add something from the 7 book I'm only on the 6th book. Any how Enjoy!**

_Prologue,_ _Adoption Day_

The Dublin Orphanage was the best orphanage there is in Dublin. There were about 214 children living there, boys and girls. The floor levels were organized by age group. Most of the children were nice, but they all were never nice to one girl. They would make fun of her for how skinny she was. Miss Lander, the woman who owns and works at the orphanage, was walking on the fifth level while the children were play. She walked into room 8 and started making the four beds that weren't made and notice the fifth bed was already made. She was use to it, after all the very skinny girl lived in that room and she would always make her bed. While she was making the third bed she heard something. She stopped and looked around and then looked at the closet and waited a little bit and heard a small cough from inside. Miss Lander walked over to the closet and opened it and found a fourteen year old girl with brown curly hair that's only goes to half of her neck and very skinny, drawing in a book.

"Kaylee.." She chuckled with a smile on her face, "What are you doing in the closet?" Kaylee looked up and stopped drawing and looked at Miss Lander with her bright green/blue eyes.

"I uh... was drawing." Kaylee said a little quietly. Miss Lander knelt down and looked at her.

"Are you in here because you don't want to be called a biology project?"

" Not exactly.."

"Then what is it, you can tell me I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" Kaylee asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Promise." Miss Lander smiled sweetly.

"Double pinky swear on the promise?" Kaylee said as she held her arms out and crossed them while sticking her pinkys out. Miss Lander copied her and replied.

"Double pinky swear on the promise." Then they grabbed each others pinkys. Kaylee got up and took her note book and closed it while she got out of the closet. Miss Lander sat on Kaylee's bed and padded the bed for Kaylee to sit next to her. Kaylee sat down and while holding her notebook.

"You know how I only draw what's in my dreams, correct?"

"I do."

"Well my dreams are all in here and they're always about the same stuff." Kaylee opened her book and showed Miss Lander the amazing drawings of a people throwing fire, throwing boulder, coming out of a lake and not wet, teleporting, vampires, black ghost like things with eyes, elder men using magic, people with objects and shadows coming out of the objects, and etc. Miss Lander was a little disturbed at how life like and that they were very horrible events. Miss Lander also noticed a few drawings had some people in it, but one in particular there were a lot of drawings of what was a very slim person with a hat and wearing a suit, but the person was drawn blurry and she could only tell the person was a man.

"Who's this?" Miss Lander pointed to the blurry man.

"I don't really know but I feel I've seen him before, but I can't quit see his face."

" You know these are amazing, but a little disturbing."

"I know." Kaylee responded a little sheepishly. She looked at Miss Lander, "You can take a drawing if you want."

"Oh why I can't..."

"Go ahead, here.." Kaylee took the book and ripped out the drawing of an elder with a special scepter and gave it to her. "Take it I insist Miss Lander."

" Well ok, only since you insisted." Miss Lander took the picture. "Oh yes, I have to get the other children to come in, we have a couple coming looking to adopt a child in an hour and a half, do you mind finishing making the beds?" Miss Lander said as she got up and headed toward the door.

"Not at all."

"Thank you my dear." Miss Lander left and went down the stairs and had every come in and get cleaned up for the couple that's coming.

* * *

All the children were playing inside waiting for the couple to come. The door bell rang and Miss Lander ran towards the door and opened it to let the couple in. "Hello, you must be the Carders." Miss Lander held out a hand to shake.

"Yes I'm Linda and this is my husband Mark." Linda said as her and her husband shock Miss Lander's hand.

" All right so what we do here is that we allow you two to look around and maybe meet some children and when you find a child or children that you like you come to my office and tell me the name or names of the child and I'll tell you a little about them, so go ahead and I'll be in my office."

"Thank you, we will." Mark said. Miss Lander left and Linda and Mark started walking around finding lots of children to choose from. They found that on one side of the building held boys and the other held girls, so the when to the girls side first. When they got to the thirteen-fourteen year old level they walked into room 1 and found five girls talking. the girls stopped and walked up to them and introduced themselves. The blond girl with blue eyes with a rose in her hair was first.

"Hello I'm Cleo." she said as she shock Linda and Marks hands. The redhead with hazel eyes came up.

"Hi, I'm Mini." she announced to them and waved. Then three girls that had strawberry, blond hair and all of them had brown eyes come up.

"Hi, I'm Cindy." One said.

"Hey, names Candy." The second girl said.

"Hello I'm Casey, and we're triplets." she said.

" I see." Linda said to her. Then Kaylee walked by and stared at the two couple at room 1. The girls in room 1 noticed her and started to laugh. Linda and Mark turned around to see a very skinny girl with a notebook in her arms. Kaylee started running to her room. Mark looked at Cleo.

"Who's that girl?" The girls, still laughing, all said really loud at the same time.

"Biology Girl Project!" They exclaimed. Linda and Mark looked at each other and walked away leaving the girls laugh away. Linda and Mark went down through room 2 through room 7 and when they asked who that girl was they got the same reaction every time. They walked to room 8 and four girl left the room and waved to Linda and Mark. They looked inside to see one girl in there at a desk leaning down on the desk with curly, short, brown hair. Mark knocked on the door that was open. Kaylee turned to see the couple wanting to come in.

"Can we come in?' Mark asked.

"Sure, though I'm the only one here, every one else left." Kaylee said as she closed her notebook. Linda and Mark came in and sat on the Kaylee's bed.

"What's your name?" Linda asked her.

" Well it use to be Kaylee Pleasant, but now it's Kaylee."

"Hi, Kaylee I'm Mark Carder and this is my wife Linda Carder."

"Nice to meet you. You know if you're having trouble finding a kid to have Benny is a good athlete, or Sally she's always reading, maybe you guys want a baby or toddler they're on the first floor, Oh what about..."

" Well you seem to know the kids very well." Mark chuckled.

"Well that's what kinda happens if you've been here since you were 9." Kaylee said putting away her notebook away in the closet. Linda looked on the desk and say some weird drawings.

"You can look at them if you want, those are just drawings I drew from my dreams." Kaylee said to them before Linda even asked. Mark grabbed the drawings. Him and his wife looked through them with astonishment of how life like they were.

"These are incredible." Linda said to Kaylee as she sat down on the desk chair.

"Thank you." Mark and Linda looked at her.

"How do you know which child is the right one for you?" Linda asked her.

"Well if you have the time and talk to them is one. Also the main reason is if you feel a _click_ you know."Linda and Mark look at each other and smiled.

* * *

"You what?" Miss Lander asked in astonishment.

"We want to adopt Kaylee, The super skinny girl." Mark said.

"Oh my, I can't believe this..." Miss Lander said with a smile." Ok what do you want to know about her." Miss lander asked them while pulling a file out of a cabinet.

"When did she get in the orphanage?" Linda asked. Mark looked at her a little weird.

"We all ready know, when she was nine."

"Oh that's right."

"Actually.." Miss Lander said as they turned to her. "She was in, or I should say born in America and she went into a very _ awful _orphanage when she was five. She ran away from that orphanage at seven years old and got onto a boat to Dublin. She was living on the streets for two years. Luckily I found her and got her to be a legal citizen in Dublin at nine years old. Then She came her and lived here ever since, but would and is still being teased for being so skinny."

"Oh my.." Linda said.

" Now we are defiantly adopting her." Mark said.

" Alright, now you both sign these papers while I help Kaylee pack." Miss Lander said as she was heading to the door.

" Thank you Miss Lander." Linda said. Miss Linda looked at them both.

"No, Thank you, for adopting Kaylee."

* * *

Kaylee brought her small suit case down the stairs. Linda and Mark Carder were waiting by the door of the orphanage with Miss Lander.

"Are you ready Kaylee?" Miss Lander asked.

" Yes, I'm going to miss you Miss Lander." Kaylee said as she hugged Miss Lander.

"Me to my dear." Miss Lander said hugging Kaylee back.

"Ready to go Kaylee?" Linda asked. Kaylee nodded and Mark opened the door for her. Kaylee waved to Miss Lander and walked out of the door. Linda, Mark and Kaylee left and Kaylee was going home, an actual home now, for good too.

**Yay all done. check back later. Beauty OUT.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Tale of a Hunter

_Chapter 1 _

_The Search Begins_

A man wearing a black sleeveless hoodie, black trousers, boots and finger-less gloves. He had blue eyes and mouse brown tousled hair, he was taller than the average man and strong build, but not ripped. He walked up to a tailor shop and looked at a piece of paper he had. It said:

_I have a job for you. Come to a tailor shop owned by a man named Ghastly._

_ -S.P_

__The man sighed and walked into the shop. A man with scars on his hands, arms, head, and face looked at him. There was another person there reading a newspaper that covered his whole face. " You Ghastly?" The man asked pointing to the scared man.

"Yes I am, can I help you?" Ghastly said to the man.

"I'm suppose to meet someone here-I got a card with no real name just S.P, Do you know him?" The man asked. Ghastly looked at him with a little dark look at him. All of a sudden a girl with long black hair wearing boots, black pants, black shirt, and a black jacket walked out of the back room and looked about seventeen years old and stood there. Another woman came behind her, she looked like she was twenty-two and had short blond curly hair, she was wearing a dark red vet, jeans and knee high boots, she also had a sword attached to her belt as well. The man with the newspaper put the newspaper down. He had a hat, a suit on which looked very good on him, and gloves. But when he looked up he had a skeleton head.

"That would be me, Skulduggery Pleasant, and you must be Damien Hunter." Hunter looked at him for a while then said:

"Ya, who's the girl and lady there."

"Names Valkyrie Cain, and this is Tanith Low." Valkyrie said to Hunter. Tanith waved to Hunter and said:

"Hey." Hunter looked at Ghastly again and said:

"Wait, weren't you an elder?"

"I still am, I just made sure I can at least come here and work too."

"Ok, now that everyone is familiar with each other, lets get down to business now shall we?" Skulduggery said as he walked over to Hunter. "Now I need you to help us find someone. She could be in danger, in _serious_ danger."

"Alright fine, only one condition."

"And what would that be?" Ghastly asked him.

"I work alone, so there's no _we _got it." Skulduggery nodded to him.

"Alright we can except that."

"Ok, so do you have anything I can track this chick down." Skulduggery looked at him.

"She's a girl. You won't caller a chick." He said with a dark voice. Hunter looked at him with a glare at Skulduggery.

"All right then, do you have anything I can track this girl down?" Valkyrie walked over to him and handed him an envelope with papers in it.

"Here," she said," This has a picture of her when she was younger and some information."

"Thanks, kid."

"Now, when you find her have her come here. Oh, and if she is harmed in any way I will personally rip you limb from limb, do you understand?" Skulduggery said to Hunter with a dark voice. Hunter nodded, he knew not to mess with Skulduggery. "Good now go find her, and don't come back until you find her." hunter left the shop without question. Before he walked away further he opened the envelope and found a birth certificate and a picture of a toddler with curly and very skinny. The toddler was looking at who ever was behind the camera with a big toothy smile and she was sitting on a woman lap. Hunter looked at the name of the birth certificate, it said:

_Kaylee Scarlett Anderson._

* * *

**Ok I know I put 'Kaylee Pleasant' in the first part of the story but I ment 'Kaylee Anderson'**


	3. Chapter 2 The Man in a Nightmare

**OH MY GOSH, thank you for the people who followed me and every thing, I get all fussy inside. Any how sorry for being late I've been busy. So ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Man Called Lucifer_**

_Kaylee was walking through a field and all of a sudden shadows, fire, and other stuff what seemed like magic when through the field. Kaylee looked around and found people fighting. She took cover and closed her eyes, when she opened them she was on a mountain. She looked up to find on the top of the mountain there was a man with a short beard wearing a robe and had a scepter spitting black lighting at the sky. These giant, man like, shadow, ghost, god like things with red eyes were surrounding the man and Kaylee. The man aimed the scepter at them and black lighting shot out at them and looked like it destroyed the god like ghost. One grabbed Kaylee from behind and she closed her eyes as it grabbed her. When she opened them she found herself in a nursery that looked familiar. Kaylee looked around feeling the walls and looked at the ceiling and found stars and looked like the glow in the dark stars. All of a sudden she heard crying coming from the crib. She walked over to it and found a small, less chubby baby in the crib crying. Then footsteps where coming to the door, Kaylee hid behind the crib. The door opened and a really slim man wearing a suit that looked good on him, he was also wearing a hat, the man walked in and turned on the little lamp next to the rocking chair and walked over to the crib. Kaylee looked at his face and still couldn't see his face it was blurry and dark. "There, there little one. It's ok, ssh, sshh." The man said his voice was a little blurry too, but it sounded light and smooth. Then a woman walked in wearing a fussy robe on. she had light brown hair with blue eyes and when she came closer Kaylee could she her face in the light._

_"Mom?" Kaylee asked sadly but surprised. Kaylee started tearing up, she missed her mom so much. The last time Kaylee saw her mom was when she was so sick she was bed ridden, and miserable. Kaylee's mom walked over to the man an put her arms around his back. He looked at her and said:_

_"She's fine Iris, she must have had a nightmare." Kaylee stood up from behind the crib and walked over to her mom and hugged her. Kaylee knew her mom couldn't feel her hug, but Kaylee felt it and she didn't care. She started crying and closed her eyes to block the tears. When Kaylee opened her eyes she was in the field again. Kaylee looked around and saw a bunch of men and woman around her. A African man stepped up to her and had a gun pointed at her . She looked at him he had a black beard and wear dark pants and had a blood red button up collar shirt on, he also had business shoes on. Then he pulled the trigger._

* * *

Kaylee woke up sweating and panting. She looked around to find she was in her new bedroom she's been in for a week now. She picked up her new phone from the night stand next to her bed and looked at her phone clock and it said five o'clock in the morning. Kaylee rubbed her eyes and got up and went to her bathroom. She took off her pajamas turned on the water to take a shower. Kaylee made sure the water was kinda warm and kinda cold. She felt stressed from her extreme dreams she would always have. She got out of the shower and put on a towel and walked out of her bathroom to her closet and looked around at her new clothes. Kaylee pulled out a black sweater and dark blue skinny jeans and put them on. Kaylee walked over to her sketching table and started sketching the dream she just had. She had twelve pencils and five erasers on her sketching table. Kaylee was thinking of what do the dreams mean, some are memories and others where just, how she explained, was a mystery. Then she started to think of Mark and Linda, her adopted parents, and how she was expecting a little house, but she wasn't expecting her new home to be a mansion. Kaylee chuckled a little she could remember how when she first arrived she was shocked and how she got lost. Then she chuckled again because she still gets lost once in awhile. Her drawings started to get a little insane, extreme, and tense and Kaylee could see the horrible images in head. She started drawing faster and faster. Then her pencil broke and she stopped and took a deep breath.

She felt as though she held her breathe the hole time. Kaylee got up and put on her pale boots on and walked into her bathroom and brushed her short curly dark brown hair, she put the top half of her curly hair up. She looked at her hair and it looked like a punk do, which she kinda liked, She thought it looked good on her. Kaylee headed down stairs to meet Linda and Mark for breakfast. When Kaylee found the spiral stair way, she st on it and slid down on it, she loved the ruff of air in her face. When she reached the floor she walked in the living room, then the family room, and finally made it to the dinning room. she sat in the seat next to Mark.

"Hey kiddo, how'd you sleep."

"Fine." Kaylee said lying to Mark. She found it kinda funny how he had a thick British accent.

"You mother, or Linda, is cooking your breakfast."

"Ok." Kaylee never felt comfortable calling Mark and Linda Mother and father yet, and they understood which she liked a lot about them. Linda walked in with Kaylee's and Mark's breakfast and set it down in front of them and said:

"Here you two go, toast n' jelly with oatmeal for you, and pancakes with yogurt for you sweetie."

"Thank you honey."

"Thank you." Kaylee said. Linda took off her apron and ran back to the kitchen and ran to Mark and kissed him

"Bye sweetie, love you. And don't forget to night."

"I won't. Love you too luv'." Linda walked over to Kaylee and hugged her.

"Bye Kaylee my dear."

"Bye Linda." Then Linda left. Kaylee knew she had to go to work. Linda told her she works with wild animals. But now it was just Mark and Kaylee.

"So, where are you and Linda going for dinner tonight?" Kaylee asked finally after finishing her dish.

"Well we're...what who told you Linda and I were going to dinner?"

"Well isn't for your guys anniversary?"

"Ya, how'd you know that?"

"Oh well, Linda kept talking about this necklace she wanted and you keep going out at night to buy something, plus you found the necklace she wanted just yesterday and you're going to give it to her for your guys anniversary. I also figured it was you and Linda's anniversary because you both told me you birthdays and it already past, and you guys only go to dinner on Sunday and tonight is Saturday. And finally the party you guys are throwing for my arrival in the Carder family is next week on Friday at four to eleven. So there for it has to be your guys anniversary." Mark started at her amazed at how she figured that all out.

"I must say you are a very clever girl Kaylee."

"I know." They laughed and Mark looked at his watch and said:

"Oh great, I forgot I got a meeting today at ten!" He said and Kaylee looked at the clock on the wall and it said nine-thirty.

"Well go grab you suit case and go, you're already in your suit. I'll clean up." Kaylee said as she grabbed her and Marks dishes.

"Ok, thank you kiddo. Bye" Mark said as he hugged her and ran to the office room to grab his suit case and leave.

"Bye." Kaylee shouted back. Then a few seconds later she heard the door open and close. Now Kaylee is alone in her home.

* * *

Kaylee was sitting in the library and had finished her book she was reading. She looked at the clock on her phone and it said eleven-twenty. She got up and put the book away in the shelf she got it from, and was bored. She grabbed the picture of her mother and her self on her fathers shoulders when she was two years old and looked at it. She looked at her mother and her father, Her father was never around after she turned three and her mother told her he disappeared and the police say he's dead, she looked a lot like her mother and her father, but she had her father's personality and her mother's spirit. She sighed and put the picture in her pocket and pulled her phone out again and called Linda.

"Hello?"

" Hi Linda."

"Oh hi sweetie, what is it?"

"Nothing, just letting you know I'm going to the park."

"Ok sweetie, and Mark and I won't be home till later tonight, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye sweetie." Kaylee hung up headed to towards the door.

* * *

When Kaylee got to the park, she walked over to a tree and sat under it. Kaylee would could here often when she found the tree when she got to her new home. Kaylee closed her eyes and thought. She thought about how great her new life was going to be with Mark and Linda. Even though Kaylee's mother died and her father was most likely dead. But she thought that they would be proud of her too know. Sadly all of this was going to end for Kaylee shortly. Kaylee opened her eyes and say a man in the distance and he looked to be staring at her. Kaylee knew something was wrong and she got up and started walking to the side walk. Kaylee looked behind her and the man was closer and following her too, she could get a better look at him, then she realized that that was the man from her dream. Kaylee was still looking at him , when she stopped she stopped behind a tree and looked at him but got a glimpse of a knife coming towards her. Kaylee ducked and the knife hit the tree. Kaylee got up and looked at him. _This guy was trying to kill me _she thought.

Kaylee ran. He was coming for her. She glanced over her shoulder and couldn't see her attacker. Had she lost him? She slowed down to a stop and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a dark alley with one way in. One way out. Kaylee crept forward and peered around the corner. There was no one there. She was about to turn back when a hand smothered her mouth and she was dragged back into the alleyway.

"Shush, lil girl," he had a deep African accent, "If you're good I might not shackle your feet."

"What do you want from me?"

"You will open the gate for us."

"What gate?" Kaylee asked. The man stared at her with intense eyes for a moment.

"You don't know who you are do you?" he said in amazement. "Not that it matters anyway seen as you'll be dead in the 42 hours." Kaylee gulped. The man pulled a knife from his pocket and pressed the blade of it against her cheek when a voice came out of the darkness behind them.

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice that you are threatening an unarmed girl with a knife." The guy looked to be about 25 and wearing a long black trench coat.

"Hunter." The man growled.

"Yep, that's me." The African man made a noise that Kaylee expecting to come from a bear, he threw Kaylee to the side and charged at the new guy. Hunter stepped forward and kicked upwards into his jaw. He stepped in and headbutted the African man right on the nose, he grabbed him by his collar and pressed him against the wall.

"Who are you?" asked Hunter. The man replied, with a small smile,

"I am Lucifer." Hunters face darkened. he took one hand away and Kaylee watched it morph into a long metallic blade. He pressed his blade arm against the man's throat.

"No," he leaned in and whispered something that Kaylee couldn't make out into the mans ear. His eyes widened and started to struggle but Hunter, in one smooth stroke slit the mans throat and let him fall to the ground.

Hunter turned slowly and with a murderous look in his eyes said to Kaylee:

"You..."

* * *

**The end of chapter two yay! hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 3 Trust Me

**Sorry for the long wait guys I've been really busy. Plus my computer was being retarded. I've tried to post this chapter 27 times. Any how here it is finally.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Trust Me_**

Kaylee stared at Hunter and the corpse once known as Lucifer. Then Hunter started to walk towards Kaylee and away from the corpse. Kaylee didn't know what to do. She was afraid that if she tried to runaway or stay, she could be killed. Hunter bent down and looked into her eyes with a murderous look in his eyes. Hunter went to say something but before he could make words, Kaylee punched him in the face. Hunter stood up and stumbled back a little, holding his nose. He took his hand away from his face and saw blood on dripping on his hand. Hunter looked up to see Kaylee throwing another punch. Hunter grabbed her fist before she hit his face again. Kaylee then hit his face with her left hand. Hunter let go and he could have sworn her punch was harder. He hurt a crack as she punch his nose again. Hunter stumbled back further letting out a loud moan. Hunter then morphed his hand into a blade, ignoring what Skulduggery told him. He charged at Kaylee hitting her cheek. Kaylee gasped as she stumbled back holding her cheek. When she felt her her hurt cheek, her cut was long and was ran down her cheek. She knew this was going to leave a scar know. Hunter came charging again at her. He morphed his hand back to normal to punch her. But kaylee grabbed his fist before it hit her. Kaylee got a smirk on her face and grabbed his wrist with both hands and flipped herself over him. She land on her feet and swung her leg into his back. Hunter fell hitting the concrete ground, knocking out his front tooth. Kaylee looked around for him to surrender. She noticed the corpse was next to her. Kaylee also noticed the the corpse had a revolver in his pocket. Kaylee grabbed it. It looked kinda new, it was gold with wooden grip panels, it also had the initials I.M. on it. Kaylee opened the cylinder fast to see if there were bullets in it. Luckily there were. Kaylee closed it and grabbed the pack of bullets in the corpse pocket and put it in her pocket. She heard Hunter moan and pulled back the hammer and pointed the gun at him. Hunter stared at Kaylee in amazement, and Kaylee stared at him with a mean look in her eyes.

"Well...this is new." Hunter said after a while. Kaylee tilted her head in a very familiar way, but didn't say anything. "Now put down the gun before you hurt yourself." kaylee looked at him, with anger in her voice she said:

"Who am I going to hurt? Me? Or is it you I'm going to hurt? What do you want? Who are? And who was that after me? What's going on?" Hunter put his hands up and responded:

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions, But all I can tell you is that your in danger. I was sent to take you safe."

"Like hell I'm going to believe you. You slit a man's throat, slit my cheek, and tried to punch me."

"Ya, I know. But I also did save you. I can only answer a few of your questions. But we have to go somewhere safe know." Kaylee looked him in the eyes and after a moment she said:

"Fine, we can go to Linda and Mark Carder's home."

"Ok deal, but seriously put the gun away, you probably don't even know how to use it." Hunter said. Kaylee looked at a bottle in the back wall behind them. Kaylee aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet spiraled in the air hitting the heart of the bottle. The bottle didn't explode, there was only a hole where the bullet went threw. Kaylee looked back at Hunter and said:

"You were saying? Now lets go."

* * *

As Hunter's car pulled up to the Carder's drive way, Hunter and Kaylee got out of the car. Hunter stared at the huge mansion while Kaylee just walked up to the house pulling out her new house key. Hunter followed behind saying:

"You when you said home, I was expecting a house. Not a mansion."

"I know." Kaylee said as she opened the door. they hear a vacuum running and Kaylee signaled Hunter to follow her up the stairs. They past a Hispanic woman in a maid outfit vacuuming and went up stairs. Hunter and Kaylee walked to her door. But as Kaylee was about to open the door they heard:

"Oh, Kaylee? Is that you?" It was the maid. she had a thick Spanish accent.

"Yes Mella, It's me."

"Oh, ok. Oh you parents said their going to stay the night at a very nice hotel tonight, their car broke down as they were coming back, ok?"

"Ya, fine. I'll be in my room."

"Ok me'ha." Kaylee opened her door and pulled Hunter in fast. As Kaylee sat on her bed, Hunter stared at all the drawings all around her wall and on her sketching table. Hunter had know idea of what was going on anymore. It was silent in Kaylee's room. But Kaylee broke the silence.

"So, who are you?" Hunter looked at her. he took Kaylee's chair and sat in it and said:

"Well my taken name is Damien Hunter-"

"What do you mean taken name?" Kaylee interrupted him.

"If you would have just come with me, you would know." Kaylee had an annoyed frown on her face and said:

"Ok then, you like my drawings?" Hunter looked away from the pictures and looked at her. "You take as many as you want." Hunter nodded his head. He got up and took a lot of pictures. He knew Skulduggery would be interested in this. "Ok, now I wanted to ask this for a while now. How did you do that with your hand?" Hunter looked back at her and said:

"Well I can morph my hands into weapons. It's magic, but there's-"

"Different kinds of magic." Hunter glared at her.

"Yes. There's tons, but the main two types of magic is Elemental and Adept. My magic, however, is different. I'm what a few people would call me Morph-lings. Morph-lings can change into object or people. Some can morph their face and some, like me, can morph our hands. i can only morph weapons though." Kaylee nodded her head. Hunter looked at her cheek and gave her a yellow stone.

"What's this?"

"It's a magic stone. It heals cuts and bruises. Plus I kinda wasn't suppose to hurt you. So just put water on it and put the stone on the cut and you should be fine." Kaylee took the stone and went to her bathroom. She did as she was told and in 5 minutes the cut was gone. Kaylee walked out of the bathroom and looked at Hunter. She noticed the bone was sticking out of his nose and it was crooked. Kaylee didn't say anything. "Alright kid, If you want answers, you've got to come with me."

"I'm guessing it's going to take a few days before I come back. So what if Linda and Mark come back and I'm not here?" Hunter took a piece of chalk out and walked over to her full body mirror. He drew some symbols and whispered something. He looked at Kaylee and said:

"Touch the mirror."

"What?"

"Touch, the, mirror." Hunter said slowly. Kaylee walked over to the mirror and touched it. then her reflection walked out of the mirror and looked at her.

"...Ok, you don't see that everyday." Kaylee said. "So this is suppose to take my place I'm guessing?" Hunter nodded his head and headed to the window.

"Come on, I'll catch you. Promise." Hunter jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. Kaylee walked over to the window. She looked back at her reflection. It waved and Kaylee looked down at Hunter. She jumped and Hunter caught walked to his car and got in. They drove away and Hunter headed towards Ghastly's tailor shop. But He couldn't shake this feeling off. There was something about this girl and Hunter didn't like it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I'll type as soon as I can. Beauty OUT.**


	5. Chapter 4 Iris Mahina

**Hey guys, sorry for not typing in a while. I went to graduation parties, summer parties, and I just got back from church camp *cough,cough,best church,cough,cough,cough*. Anyhow here's chapter 4. Enjoy! /)U/u/U(\. I also want to change Kaylee's taken last name. Leave comments, I won't tell you what her taken name is to help you out, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough*, but if I like your name for Kaylee...I'll put a shout out for you. So get naming and Enjoy...again.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Iris Mahina**_

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting in the Bentley at the was wearing her tailored outfit that Elder Ghastly made for her when he snuck out of his duty to tailor was a beautiful black color. Skulduggery was wearing a nice navy blue suit with a hat that matched. He was also wearing his fac,ade that he got fix to one face. His fac,ade was a man with lushes brown locks, he had bright green eyes with flacks of ember in them. Skulduggery was quit handsome. It was silent. Then Valkyrie broke the silents.

"So,... can you tell more about Iris?" Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and stared at her with his gorgeous green eyes.

"I told you about Iry er I mean Iris."

"I know, but it's just I haven't seen her in like what 14 years?" Skulduggery looked a little sad. He sighed. Valkyrie knew he, for some reason, didn't like to talk about her. Then she remembered that Iris had to leave Dubland because someone was trying to kill her, but know one knew or knows who's trying to kill her. Iris had to go to America and not have any contact with Dubland at all. That meant her and Skulduggery couldn't talk or see each other at all. Valkyrie remembered the day of Iris Mahina and Skulduggery Pleasant's wedding. The wedding was amazing. Skulduggery, Ghastly, Erskine, and Fletcher looked handsome while Tanith and Valkyrie looked very pretty, but Iris looked so gorgeous in her wedding dress. That was then though, not now. Skulduggery looked away and said:

"She was so gorgeous with her beautiful light brown hair, and her eyes were so bright, they could blind you with her gorgeous blue eyes. She could fight like no other woman, not even Tanith. She could handle a Revolver too...better than me in fact. She grew up in Australia with magic on her dad's family and mortals on her mother's family. Her and Her dad's family couldn't tell her mother's family, kinda like you and your uncle. Iris loved to travel, but she only wanted to live in one place. Dubland for some odd reason. Iris trained herself mentally, physically, and magically too. Then when she turn 24, she met Fletcher and he said he was going to go to Dubland and Iris asked if she could come with him. They got Dubland, well at least after she showed him her elemental abilities. She went to the Sanitary without realizing it, well she would have if she wasn't so into her William Shakespeare. I was walking reading what Ghastly gave me and we ran into each other. She stared at me and I stared at her to. She looked into my eye sockets and asked me if she was in the Sanitary."

"Really? That's all? No '_How are you a skeleton' _or anything?"

"No, now can I finish?"

"Right, go head."

"That's fine, now where was I? Ah, ok, When I saw her, If my fac,ade was on, I most definitely would have been blushing and my heart beating so fast it could burst. The funny thing was that she didn't really look surprised that I was a skeleton. And you know what I said?" Valkyrie turned to him and said:

"_Oh sorry, I dropped your Shakespeare William. _I was right behind you, remember or were you to busy making goo-goo eyes at Iris. " Valkyrie smirked and Skulduggery touched his fac,ade and His flesh went away and he stared at her with his dark eye sockets and continued.

" Anyhow we all talked and after you said you were going to meet me in the Bentley Iris and I planed to meet up again soon. Then the case of Lucifer Segre came up and Ghastly actually knew Iris and said she could help so that's how she joined our team. After awhile you, Ghastly, and Tanith, after we got Luke Dark to somehow get the Remnant out of her, convinced me to ask her out. She said yes. Then on our first date, I wore fac,ade and iris didn't mind it she thought I looked very handsome. After our lovely date I kept my fac,ade on and I went to the best person with fac,ades."

"China?" Valkyrie looked confused. She knew Skulduggery could never forgive her after what happened to his first family. Skulduggery sighed and said:

"No. The second best then, first in my book, Luke Dark. He fixed up my fac,ade to always be the one Iris first saw. Later on I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We got married, twice and-" Then Valkyrie interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait...what?

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you. Well the first wedding for you guys and Iris's family, you know for her mother. So I went with James Anderson and she, of course, went with her given name. There you go, two weddings. But after being married for two years, Iris ,for some reason, was always getting hurt. First it was miner injuries, than one day she was almost killed at our house. The Grand Mage and Elders agreed that who ever was targeting her was in Dubland, Ireland, and all of England only. They also agreed...she had to get away from this country until she's safe, But she could have anyone she knew come with her and she could have any contact with this country at all. That meant I er...we had to say goodbye, but with no lead what so ever, we had to say good bye forever." Skulduggery was silent. Valkyrie thought if Skulduggery had his fac,ade on, he would be crying. She couldn't blame him, after all, his first family was killed in front of him and his new family had to leave him. Valkyrie felt so bad for him. He lost both of his families, found out one of his friends killed his first family, he doesn't see Ghastly a lot.

"So, even though this has nothing to with Iris, what's so important about this...girl Hunter was hired to find."

" One of Ghastly's spies saw some people stalking her, and they're criminals who got out of prison. Our prison." Skulduggery stared at Valkyrie and she stared back at her. Then Skulduggery's phone rang and he picked it up. " Hello?...Good, met us at Ghastly's tailor shop tomorrow 2:00 P.M. Ok bye."

"Who was that?"

"Hunter, he found her. I'll pick you up at 10:00 in the morning. We have a small case and then we'll go to Ghastly's tailor shop. Goodnight see you in the morning."

"Ok, bye." Valkyrie got out of the Bentley and ran to her home. She kept thinking that she'll meet this girl and find out more on whats going on. But now it's time to enjoy Alice and her family.

* * *

**Yay! Happy now? Ok I'll write as soon as I can. Have a Happy 4th of July! Beauty OUT!? /)U/u/U(\**


	6. Chapter 6 Lovely car Ride

**hey guys I'm sorry this chapter has taken a while, I've been busy applying my school registration forms. I've also been busy this whole summer cause all of a sudden I have a life this summer. I'll be out of the state for a week and then I'll try my best to keep it going. still looking for taken last names so R.F.F, review, follow, favorite. So Enjoy!**

* * *

_**chapter 5**_

_**The Lovely Car Ride**_

Kaylee woke up with a screaming and someone shaking her. She thought she was in her new bed and Mark or Linda waking her from the nightmare, but then saw the road out the window. Kaylee looked to right and saw Hunter next to her shaking her shouting:

"KAYLEE, KAYLEE WAKE UP!" She noticed they were in a black corvette. The new corvettes. She stopped screaming. Kaylee looked at Hunter with terror in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked all shaky.

"You tell me!" Hunter shouted. "You started to scream and freak out in your sleep. Are you ok?" Kaylee nodded her head. Hunter let go of one arm and looked into her eyes with anger filling up in them. "I know you're not ok. Tell me what you saw."

"Why should I? I got in a car with a strange man who killed a man you tried to kill me then tried to kill me himself." Hunter let go and calmed down. he started to drive and drove.

"I know, but when we get to the place you have to tell us what you saw in your dream." Kaylee was silent. "There's a man after you, we know that much. But whatever you saw could help us stop him from killing you, do you understand?" Kaylee nodded. "Good." the car was silent for a while. Kaylee was going to ask something, but quickly shut her mouth. She figured Hunter wouldn't answer her question. Maybe who ever she was going to go see they'll answer her questions. Kaylee couldn't believe this was happening to her. She thought her life at the orphanage was a disaster. Now a man is trying to kill her, she saw magic. She felt as though her life was just turned upside down all over again. All of a sudden an explosion went off right next to the car. The car turned and turned and turned. Until it landed upside down. The irony Kaylee thought.

"What happened?" kaylee asked frantically. Hunter didn't answer. Kaylee looked to her right and Hunter was unconscious. Then the window next to her crashed. Kaylee shielded her eyes. She felt two heavy hands on her arms. She was pulled out, but raised into the night sky. In the moon light she saw a man. But then she realized it wasn't _a_ man it was _the_ man, Lucifer. Hunter killed him though. She saw it happen with her own eyes. Then Lucifer threw her to the ground and started to choke her. Kaylee felt light head. Then Hunter punched him in face and kicked him a side.

"Run," He said,"RUN!" Kaylee got up and run. She looked back and saw Hunter fighting Lucifer. Then She was grabbed and she looked at her kidnapper. Lucifer? But he was fighting Hunter. Kaylee bit his hand. Lucifer let out a howl. Kaylee kept digging her teeth into his hand until she felt his blood run threw her mouth. Only his blood didn't taste like blood. It tasted like tar. She let go. Lucifer let her go and shouted:

"You little brat! You're dead!" Kaylee started to run again. hearing the Lucifer's footsteps behind her. She looked at Hunter. His hand morphed into a crop cutter and chopped that Lucifer's head off. There are more of them? Kaylee run faster. Then another Lucifer stepped in front of her. She stopped to turn but the Lucifer behind her grabbed her. The Lucifer in front of her split in half be fore her eyes. She saw his insides then as soon as it started it stopped. There were two Lucifers in front of her. One of then ran towards Hunter. The other one stepped in front of her. and grabbed her cheeks.

"Well well. Our little prize. You're a lot harder to get a hold of then we thought." kaylee was struggling to get out of the third Lucifer's grip.

"What the hell do you want from me?" kaylee shouted.

"Oh, little girl's got a big mouth. Well that won't last long." He pulled out a knife and put it to her neck. "Now, I'm done playing games." All of a sudden The three Lucifers had a giant shock of energy. The one holding her let go. Kaylee and Hunter stood there staring at the Lucifers being electrocuted. The they fell.

"Well, that's that." They heard. They looked at a man, well more like a boy. He had dirty blond dread locks. He had a trench coat on with a suit that looked like something around the 1800's. A little dragon was on his shoulder, which for Kaylee, was very odd.

"I had everything under control Luke."

"Didn't look like it, and your welcome for your car." kaylee turned to the car. it looked new. Hunter glared at him and walked towards the car.

"Come on you two." He shouted. Kaylee and Luke walked towards the car.

"Thanks for saving us."

"No problem. I was just passing by." They got in the car and started heading to their designation.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Beauty OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6 My Face

**sorry it's been awhile. I had school and I've been having some health problems , I found some time to type this chapter up just for you guys. I'm still looking for a taken last name, so please, please, please review. Oh and don't forget to follow and favorite. Love you all. ENJOY! Oh and if you just read the lastest Skulduggery book, I'm sorry if I missed anything from that, I haven't got the book yet.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**My face**_

Valkyrie and Skulduggery pulled up to Gordon Edgley's house. Well Valkyrie's house since she inherited it from her uncle's death. Before Valkyrie got out of the Bentley, Skulduggery stopped her.

"I'll pick you up in three hours or so to go meet Ghastly, Tanith, and the girl."

"Ya, if Ghastly and Tanith aren't to busy enjoying each other." Valkyrie replied joke fully. She knew Ghastly was the happiest man in the world when Tanith was free from that remnant. Right after that they started dating. Skulduggery chuckled.

"Ya, Well what are you waiting for? You have exactly three hours till I pick you up." Valkyrie nodded. She opened the door of the Bentley and went to her home. Skulduggery just sat there. What was he going to do? Facing this girl was going to be hard. If he had his Fac,que would look too familiar to the girl. If he didn't, she'd most likely faint just as Valkyrie did as she first met him. Then he got an idea. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. after a couple of rings a voice came threw.

'Hello? if you're a girl scout, I'm not interested in your cookies."

"Luke, it's Skulduggery." He said.

"Oh good god, not you again." Luke said with a little laugh.

"I need a couple of favors."

* * *

After a little drive, Skulduggery pulled up to a little house. A man, more like a 16 year old boy came out to meet him as Skulduggery got out of the car.

"Hey, Skulduggery. What do you need?" Luke asked shaking his gloved hand. Luke may have be young, but he was quit handsome. Had had a scar that went over his right eye, but he was tall and strong. He wore a dark tench coat and a suit underneath. His hair, blond like Fletcher Renn's, but not ridiculous, his hair was short and had small dread locks.

"I need you to fix my Fac`que." Luke looked at Skulduggery in a funny way.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just want a few adjustments."

"Oh, right I got you. Come." Luke lead a hand to his home. Skulduggery walked to Luke's door. He opened it. As he walked him there was a small red dragon. It's little mane and tip of it's tail looked like it was on fire.

"Hello Shamith." Skulduggery said.

"Aw, Mr. Skulduggery pleasant. Or should I call you Gregory Anderson?" Shamith said. Skulduggery just starred at him then turned and starred walking towards the living room, but Shamith felt it wasn't a friendly stare. "Come now Skulduggery, you know I know all. I know your fears, your dreams,..your secrets." Right when Shamith said that Skulduggery stopped in his tracks. He was right.

"If you say anything-"

"Don't get you bones in a twist, I won't tell anyone your little secret." Shamith said. Before Skulduggery could say anything, Luke came in and said:

"Now what can I do for you?" Skulduggery turned towards Luke and began saying:

"I would like if you could change back to my old Fac,que, if you wouldn't mind." Luke had a questioning look.

"don't you like your one faced Fac,que?"

"I do. It's just..." Skulduggery trailed off into his thoughts. But, Luke understood.

"I see. I can change that. Alright well you go tidy your Fac,que up and I'll get my scalpel." Luke said. then he walked away. Skulduggery went to the restroom. He closed the door. You unbuttoned a few buttons and touched his collar bone. A face appeared. He had lushes dark brown hair, with curls at the end. He was very handsome. he looked in the mirror. He looked into his bright emerald green eyes. Then the memories came back to him. Skulduggery could remember the girl as a baby. Fairly skinny when she was a toddler. He remember the day Iris left. Skulduggery shook his head and opened the cabinet. there was an electric razor and scissors in it, he grabbed them. He plugged it in and started shaving and cutting his hair.

* * *

When he came out of the restroom his lushes locks were gone. His dark brown hair was short and stuck out a little in the front. Luke was in the living room waiting for Skulduggery, and so was Shamith. Skulduggery walked to the couch and sat down.

"Alright, Now I can return to the randomizing, but if you think about this face and turn on the Fac,que, this face will appear." Skulduggery nodded and touched his collar bone to return to his skeleton body. After an hour of Luke fixing the symbols on Skulduggery's collar bone, he was done. "There, you go. All done. Anything else?"

'Actually, there is. I need you to go help Damien Hunter." Luke had a disgusted look on his face.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because he's delivering a girl that's endanger and I'm afraid that someone is after her. I don't know why though. So do you think you could find them, I have a feeling Hunter is doing something stupid." Luke sighed.

"Ok," he said, "Where are they heading?"

"Ghastly's tailor?" Shamith asked. Skulduggery nodded. "We'll go find them. I think I know where they could be."

"Thank you. Oh, and Shamith," skulduggery stopped before exiting out of the door. "Don't say a word." with that Skulduggery went to his beloved Bentley and sat there. He pulled out a picture from his pocket. It was of a dark brown curly haired toddler in Skulduggery's lap laughing as she's playing with his bony fingers. And a Iris sitting next to them laughing. Skulduggery sighed. He touched his collar bone and put the picture back in his pocket. Skulduggery started his car and drove off to Valkyrie's house.

* * *

"Thank you. Oh, and Shamith," skulduggery stopped before exiting out of the door. 'Don't say a word." with that skulduggery went to his beloved Bentley. Luke just starred at Shamith.

"What's he mean by that?"

"Don't worry Danny, it's his secret. Not yours." Luke had an angry look in his eyes.

"Don't call me Danny."

"My bad." Shamith said. Shamith flew to his shoulder and landed.

"So where do you think they could be?" Luke asked Shamith.

"Well, knowing Hunter's stupidity. he would most likely go the long way and if someone is trying to hurt this girl, most likely an hour way from ghastly's by the time we get there." Luke never knew how Shamith knew everything. He might as well know the meaning to the universe. Well, he probably does. Luke walked out threw the back door and started walking where Shamith told him to walk untill they found Hunter and the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 7_**

**_The Name Game_**

It was quiet. No one talked. Kaylee was sitting in the back seat while Hunter was driving and this guy was sitting in the passenger seat. His name was Luke. Should she thank him for saving her. Of course not, she's fair too superior to be thanking a stranger. Even if he did save her. She noticed that there was a bird like creature on Luke's shoulder. It's been staring at her the whole car ride so far. kaylee decided to take a quick look at it. Then she realized it was a dragon, a small flaming red dragon. It was beautiful. It looked like it was smiling too. Kaylee looked away quickly, trying not to be rude. The dragon looked at Luke.

_"she's special." _Shamith whispered to Luke.

_"What do you mean? she's just a normal girl from what I'm getting."_

_"That's because your powers aren't ultra advance like mine. Look at her face, who does she look like?" _Luke turned his head and looked at Kaylee. Then he realized.

_"she looks almost exactly like Iris Mahina!" _Luke whispered back to Shamith.

_" and this girl has magic. More powerful than anyone I've meet or seen before. And I've meet and seen A LOT of people."_ Then Luke turned to Hunter and before he could say anything, Luke noticed Hunter's nose was really bad. The bone stuck out and it was crooked. Luke didn't say anything. He couldn't figure this girl out. Then he remembered something.

"You know," he said. Kaylee looked at Luke a little confused as he continued, "you never said thanks."

"Why should I? Oh ya two reasons. One; Hunter here did the saving me thing too, then he tried to kill me afterwards. And two; I'm far good to say thanks. I'll say thanks when you reached my superiority." Kaylee stated. Luke just kinda starred at her. Did she have a big ego or what? He smiled and chuckled.

"We'll be there in a couple minutes." Hunter said. Kaylee lifted her very skinny arms in the car and said:

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to sleep in the car again."

"If you could without waking up after 30 minutes and then don't go back to sleep." Hunter stated.

"Ever heard of nightmares and insomnia?"

"Never sleep, no nightmares." Kaylee was silent. How could he not sleep. Well it's probably magic.

"Luke does it hurt?" Shamith said. Kaylee looked at the dragon surprised. It talks.

"What hurts?"

"Oh that's right your a morph-ling. You don't feel much pain. Any ways, what happen to your nose? It's all...not nose like." Hunter was silent staring at the road ahead.

"I-I um...kinda uh...broke...it." kaylee said. It was smooth, but it was kinda sketchy. maybe the talking dragon creeped her out. That and she was trying not to laugh. It was silent. Then Luke started laughing hysterically with kaylee.

"Dude! You got your nose beat up by a non magical girl," Luke laughed, "She doesn't even look like she had muscles! Did she kick your butt in a fight?" Hunter was silent. "SHE DID? HAHAHAHA!" They couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut it! It's not funny! She had a gun!" Hunter shouted over their laughter. They slowed their laughter and Kaylee took the revolver from her pants . She looked at it. It was gold with a wooden handle. There were initials engraved on it. I.M. it said. What was I.M? Was it a Who? Was it a place? It looked familiar. Then Luke looked at Kaylee. He saw the gun and his smile faded.

"Where's you get that?" He asked very seriously. Kaylee looked at him.

"That very nice man that tried to kill me, back around where I live now had it. Do you know what I.M. stands for?"

"It was Iris Mahina's," The dragon said. kaylee was still a little freaked out that the dragon could talk.

"Who was-"

"We're here." Hunter said as he pulled up to tailor shop. Luke, Hunter and Kaylee got out of the car. Kaylee put the revolver in her back pants pocket. She starred at the tailor shop.

"We spent about 2 days going to a tailor shop?" She said. Kaylee took her phone and looked at the location. "IN Dublin!?" She said surprisingly a little calm.

"That's the only way to get here."

"No, it isn't. There's a shorter way." Hunter looked at her confused.

"there is?" kaylee closed her eyes and put her hand on her face and said:

"I've been saved by a moron who tried to kill me. Well that's just dandy." The dragon and Luke chuckled as kaylee started walking towards the tailor shop. She had to suffer another nightmare and stayed in a car for 2 days, to get to a tailor shop she never seen before that was in Dublin. It may be far from home but still in Dublin. Hold on, it wasn't her home, it was Linda and Mark Carder's home. She stopped a half way from the boys and the shop. A vision came into her eyes. there was one man tied, a boy and a women tied up. But there was a man with a red hand torturing the other man. It was so horrible. Blood. So much blood. There was no escape. She saw the boys head cut off right before her eyes. and the woman died in so much pain as the red handed man touched her. Kaylee's brain couldn't take it. She started crying. Then she collapsed. she couldn't hear anything. But she saw another car pull up. And two people came out running towards her. Then four. The only faces she saw was Luke's, the second closes. And a skeleton face.


End file.
